


あこがれ Hana no Arashi

by pinkblinder



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkblinder/pseuds/pinkblinder
Summary: Many years passed and Rin's paths separated from the Daiyōkai that once saved her. Now, Rin is a young woman who raises a hanyō child alone and Sesshōmaru is the Lord of the Western Lands. An event, in turn, takes Sesshōmaru on a new journey to understand the difference between the little girl he has saved in the past and this woman desperate to find the salvation for her daughter.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 27





	あこがれ Hana no Arashi

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Feel free to point out any mistake, this story is my insight into this controversial shipp that I love so much. Thank you for opening this story!

* * *

**I. promise.**

* * *

Hana's hiccup shook Rin, the young woman quickly got up and sat down. She almost forgot where she was, there was no futon under her small and thin body, her fingers were purple because of the cold, her yukata was on Hana and she was only dressed in nagajuban which was currently all that protected her from the cold.

"Hana," she whispered, the little girl on her right gazed with big frightened eyes, tears coming down her cheek. "Are you fine?"

"Why are Hana and Haha-ue here?" she imitated her mother by whispering.

Rin bit her lower lip, her heart beating in her chest like a drum.

"Hana, we're looking for friends, people who will help us. You and I need a safe place to hide, you understand?" the small woman explained between whispers and Hana hesitated but nodded.

"Can't we go home?"

Rin felt the tears formed a lump in her throat, and finally did not shed them.

She just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Hana." 

The little girl hugged the mother with her hands tightly tied around Rin's waist.

Rin wished to be stronger, she wished to be faster, she wished to be a yōkai to protect her daughter from everything that threatened her. Hana was too small, in Rin's eyes, she needed to be kept safe from all the evil in the world.

There was no place for someone like her, they had told her.

It was _painful_.

The thick branches of that tree were the only thing that protected them from the cold and the rain. Rin pressed Hana to her body and wished she could be larger so that she could shelter her. The katana was inside the sheath and was to the left of her body, the fragile fingers of the small woman being held to the sword with determination.

Rin's eyes were attentive to any unusual movement, and when she heard the light steps, she faced hana and took her index finger to her lips, dropping it in front of her mouth, in a silent request for hana to be quiet.

The steps seemed to distance, Rin grabbed her daughter and remained silent, no sound came from them. The ears above Hana's head were low, she was scared, Rin lightly caressed her hand in an attempt to make her calmer.

Her shoulders trembled as her heard the noise of the leaves under Rin's feet, the air she breathed was slow to get their attention. Rin pressed the katana hard and everything was completely silent fora few moments, the wind howled outside the shelter inside the tree.

The beat on the bark of the tree made the whole trunk tremble, rin breathed and hana gave out a frightened cry.

"I found it! A human and a hanyō, Sir!" The yokai put his face into the hole in the tree and rin stood in front of hana, taking the sword out of the sheath. "A brave whore!"

The yōkai was a humanoid with tiger features, his snout and the marks on his face showed a mixture of human and animal.

Her hand with long claws scratched Rin's ankle when she was pulled out, the woman used her remaining strength to kick the yōkai's chest and jump out of his grip, the tip of her katana touched the ground and she leaned on the fist of the sword.

Hana came out of the bark of the tree, her eyes were red and her hair wild, and hanyō screamed and went near Rin with her knees and hands on the ground showing the child's true nature.

"Look at this insect! I'm going to eat you, I won't leave even your bones behind!"

Her legs were burning, the rain was bothering her eyes, but she would not falter.

"Stay behind, Hana!" she shouted at the girl and threw herself against the yōkai without any fear.

She protected her body using the katana, the blade cried in contact with the thick skin of the yōkai tiger, Rin moved away from him and attacked before he tried to come again, she continued advancing in each attack and using her short stature to her advantage. She passed under the legs of the yokai and hit his back, the soles of her feet landed on the hairy body of the yōkai tiger and she propelled her knees to move away. 

Before she reached the ground, the yōkai's hand hit her head and made her fall.

"Haha-ue!" She heard her little girl scream, Rin put her hand on the ground and struggled to raise, her ribs hurt.

"Hana, hide!" she ordered her daughter, balancing her left knee to try to get up.

"There's no use, woman, you and your hanyō are going to die today!"

He raised his hand to hit her with his claws, Rin was quick to use the katana, and three of mononoke's fingers fell and hit the ground.

"Damn it!" He screamed, trying to hit it with the other hand claws, Rin rolled to the right side and the tree received the deep cut from the yōkai's claws instead of her. "I'm going to kill this insect at once!"

Rin was ready, she held her katana with both hands with sharp eyes, however, a heavy blow to her head made her turn to the side, disoriented.

"Haha-ue! You bastard! Let go Haha-ue!" Hana's voice was heard in the distance, Rin felt dizzy, and her vision was becoming increasingly blurred. 

_No! Get up! You need to get up, she needs your protection..._

"Yatori, stop playing. Take the hanyō, leave this human, she won't last in a time like this and I hate the smell of human blood." She heard someone say, she tried to get up, but a pressure on her back stopped her.

"Haha-ue! No! Let Hana go! Haha-ue!"

"Hana..." Rin murmured, her heavy body, her fingers trembling while holding the katana.

"Let's go back, we won't let Takeshitōrako-donno get angry at our delay."

She could see, the last smudge of her daughter's silhouette path taken by the momonoke, Rin sank her nails into the ground.

_I will save you, Hana, wait for your mother... I'll save you, even if it's the last thing I do..._

Her eyelids weighed and the world became pure darkness. 

* * *

**Meanings:.**

**Nagajuban** : Nagajuban is a simple robe of cotton or synthetic silk that goes under the kimono. 

**Yukata** : a Japanese garment, a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, and unlined.

**Haha-ue** : The words aniue, aneue, chichiue, and Haha-ue are written with kanji the same way as their non-ue counterparts, except with an ue 上 suffix, of course. This ue 上 means "above," "up," the direction, by the way.The difference between ani and aniue, ane and aneue, chichi and chichiue, and haha and Haha-ue, is that the ue words refers to one's relatives with more respect. **(https://www.japanesewithanime.com/2018/04/aniue-aneue-chichiue-Haha-ue.html?m=1)**


End file.
